Obedience
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: Nanami's had enough of Tomoe's rejection. It's time to use her power as a Land God to make the kitsune do what she wants. But will she get her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Obedience**

**Occurs during manga chapter 78~**

* * *

The snowfall was growing heavy now, as Nanami and Tomoe sat on the porch. They watched as Himemiko and Kotarou played like children in the snow, throwing it at each other and laughing merrily.

"Every time I look at them," Nanami smiled, "I can't help but think that humans and demons can get married. I am really happy."

"Hmph," Tomoe replied, his arms crossed, "There's a reason such union is taboo. What happens when Kotarou grows old and dies? Then Himemiko will be worse off than ever."

Nanami scowled, putting a finger to her lips, "What a thing to say! Poor Himemiko, don't ever say such things in front of her, Tomoe!"

"Just being realistic," Tomoe shrugged. "A human and youkai marriage will never turn out well."

Nanami bit her lip, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She was so happy for her friend, and her familiar was trying to burst her bubble.

_What he's really saying is there's no future for us._

Nanami watched as her friends fell over laughing into the cold, white powder . Himemiko threw her arms around Kotarou and kissed him on the cheek. The boy grinned, blushing madly.

"Tomoe, I'm heating up some sake, want some?" Mizuki called from inside.

"Count me in," grunted Tomoe, "This stupidity is getting on my nerves."

* * *

Long after her guests had left, Nanami remained seated on the porch, her face upturned to the sky. It was fascinating, being unable to see the darkness, due to the flurry of snowflakes dotting her sight.

_If I concentrate hard enough, I can blank out everything..._

She could no longer feel her fingers or toes, and her wet hair clung to her face. It was bitterly cold, but Nanami welcomed the chill.

_Perhaps if I stay out here, my heart will numb, _she thought. _Maybe my blood will cool, and I'll no longer blush. And I won't be able to feel the pain any more._

"Nanami, time to come in," called Tomoe. He had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, no doubt from the sake. "You'll catch a cold, hurry up!"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?!" exploded Tomoe. He crouched down in front of the girl, and touched her face with one finger. "You're like ice! Come on, I'll run you a bath..."

"I said no, Tomoe!" Nanami glared at the kitsune, "I'm staying here!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tomoe spluttered, grasping the lapels of her kimono. "You're soaked to the bone. If you can't move, I'll carry you!"

"Don't you dare move me," Nanami said, her words thick with the power of the land god. Tomoe released her, a scowl creasing his forehead.

"I'll stay here as long as it takes," Nanami said, closing her eyes and feeling the snow slide down her face like tears, "If I'm lucky, my heart will freeze and I'll be as cold as you!"

Tomoe gritted his teeth, holding his head. "Fine, you stupid girl!"

Nanami ignored him as he stomped into the shrine, slamming doors as he went. She looked back up at the sky, snow catching in her eyelashes and blurring her vision.

_What was it Himemiko said earlier? "The power of the word binding spell is truly a remarkable thing, Nanami. You are the only person in the world who can control Tomoe. Even though he's had many chances, he always surrenders himself back to your power. If it was me, I'd have fun playing with that kitsune!"_

Nanami smiled to herself, imagining what Tomoe's expression would be like if she ordered him to reveal his 'true' feelings about her, or forced him to be intimate with her.

_I'd have shiitake porridge for the rest of my life, _Nanami mused.

A sudden warm weight touched her shoulders. Nanami looked up as Tomo wrapped a large fluffy blanket around her.

"If you refuse to come in," Tomoe said, pulling the blanket around them tight, "Then I will stay here, even if we have to freeze together."

The land god blinked, feeling the body heat from Tomoe begin to thaw her out. They were encapsulated in a bubble of warmth from the blanket. Nanami felt pins and needles sprout on her skin as the blood rushed to her muscles.

"Ouch," she gasped, grabbing her foot.

"Idiot," Tomoe muttered, gently beginning to massage her foot with his large hands.

"Why are you here, Tomoe?" Nanami asked quietly, regarding her familiar.

"Because I've got to look after my stupid master, of course," Tomoe responded.

Nanami bit her lip. "Tomoe, does it make you angry when I command you?"

"Angry?" frowned Tomoe, "No, why would it? It's my duty as a familiar to obey..."

"So, no matter what I order you to do, you won't be angry?"

"Obviously, if it means putting yourself in danger, like this," Tomoe sighed. "Saying 'don't touch me' or 'don't help me' are the worst words I can hear from you. It makes my job even more difficult."

The kitsune's cool blue eyes stared deeply at Nanami, his breath brushing her ear. "Why? You're in a strange mood this evening."

"Tomoe," Nanami spoke, her voice full of power, "Hug me."

Immediately his arms encased her, the blanket slipping from their shoulders. Nanami rested against his chest as the kitsune lay his head on hers. "If you were cold, you just had to tell me," Tomoe said, surprised she had used the binding spell.

"I'm not cold," she explained quietly, "I just feel lonely."

"Lonely?" exclaimed Tomoe, cupping Nanami's cheeks, "How can you feel lonely- aren't I always by your side?"

"Yes," Nanami swallowed, "But when we're close like this, the gap seems even wider, and it hurts even more..."

Tomoe's forehead creased as he tried to understand her words.

"Tomoe..." Nanami whispered, and he felt the invisible chain clink around him again- "Kiss me."

Without hesitation he brought his lips to hers. Nanami clutched the front of his robes.

_His lips are as soft as I remember..._

Tomoe made to pull away, but she held him close. "More...please," she ordered, rather than asking. She was too terrified to simply ask.

And he couldn't resist the power of her binding, pressing his mouth to hers, feeling her tears trickle down his own cheeks. He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back.

"T-Tomoe.." Nanami gasped, but he didn't let her go, pressing her onto the blanket, covering her body with his, feeling the wetness from her kimono against his skin. He traced her lips with his tongue, before slipping into her mouth.

"Ahh..." Nanami squirmed at this new sensation, pinned down by the kitsune and powerless but to follow his move. Her body felt on fire now, thoroughly defrosted, the snow dissolving as it touched her cheeks. Tomoe's tongue invaded her mouth, and she was unsure how to respond. He led the dance between them, and Nanami couldn't believe she was doing something so intimate with her familiar, exchanging saliva and exploring every inch of his mouth. Tomoe retreated to suck her lip, then bite, making her cry out and grab onto his arms. He kissed his way down her neck, nipping her collarbone and drawing the v of her kimono lapels with his tongue. He returned to her lips, capturing her tongue again and sucking on it slowly.

Nanami could only float, holding onto Tomoe for dear life, before she capsized, lost forever to this sea of emotion. Instead of empty, her heart felt fit to burst, and she feared she would pass out from pleasure.

Tomoe finally let her go, rising to sit on his knees, still trapping Nanami beneath him. He smirked down at her flushed face, her dilated eyes and snow spun hair.

"Is that enough, Nanami?" he asked, regarding her with feral eyes.

"Y-yes..." Nanami panted, clutching her chest.

"Let it never be said that I can't follow my master's orders." Tomoe said, with a fanged grin. "As I said before, Nanami, I will cater to your every wish. I will give you everything you want."

* * *

**I just had to write this one-shot after seeing how few fics there are for Kamisama Hajimemashita! As I write, there are only 19 on and none on ! However, I suspect a large boom as the anime kicks off, so I wanted to be first dibs on the "Nanami misuses her powers on Tomoe" plot bunny ^^ Let's see how much we can abuse Tomoe, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obedience**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nanami was clearly unable to move, so Tomoe scooped her up, earning a squeak from the Land God.

"I think you need a hot bath, Nanami," said the familiar, and she felt too weak to argue as he entered the shrine. They passed Mizuki, who had fallen asleep, cuddling an empty pitcher of sake.

Tomoe placed Nanami down on a stool as he began to run her bath, adding his own bath foam, which he made from crushed roses. Nanami watched him, unable to rid the blush from her cheeks.

_What just happened there?_

She had asked him to kiss her, and he had obeyed. She had asked for more, and he had exceeded her expectations. Nanami had anticipated a chaste kiss, like the many they had shared to seal the familiar contract. Instead, Tomoe had pulled her into a new world, one she had only dreamed of.

"Let me help you out of those wet clothes," Tomoe murmured, untying Nanami's obi with a flourish.

"W-wait!" she gasped, holding the folds of her kimono together.

Tomoe regarded her with interest, something he had never done before. Yes, he had once shouted at her for undressing, but he had also seen her in her underwear and never blinked.

"Is that an order, Nanami?" Tomoe asked, tilting his head.

"Um..." a thousand confused thoughts scattered through the girl's head. _I don't think I'm ready for this! Is he really going to see me naked? _

"Don't be shy, Nanami," Tomoe grinned, "It's not my first time seeing a female's body..."

And with that, her head cleared.

"Get out!" Nanami shouted, and Tomoe was whisked through the room by the magic, closing the door to the bathroom against his will.

"Lecherous kitsune!" the Land God huffed, letting her soaked kimono slip to the floor.

* * *

It was bliss to be in the hot bath, surrounded by warmth and a sweet scent. Even so, Nanami felt far from calm.

_Did he have to remind me how many women he's slept with? _Nanami seethed. _As if I don't know I'm pathetic in comparison, only seventeen years old, with the body of a girl. Sure, I'm not flat chested, but I'm not exactly curvaceous either. And I'm ugly compared to all those carp princesses and _

_Tanuki geisha he's spent time with..._

Nanami sighed, observing her body. She had a slender frame, and at least her skin was white and clear. She ducked under the water, and began to wash her hair.

_Besides, I'm in an even worse situation, what with Tomoe transforming into me to go to school. He knows exactly what my body is like. Well, apart from the fact he makes my chest bigger. Is he trying to make a point?_

"Ahh, so frustrating!" Nanami yelled, splashing water about.

"Nanami-chan?" Mizuki called through the door, "Are you okay? Did that stupid fox do something to you again?"

Nanami sighed. "I'm fine, Mizuki. I'm coming out now!"

* * *

After pulling on her pajamas and slippers, Nanami went into her room, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Nanami-channn, can I dry your hair for you?" Mizuki asked excitedly.

"Sure," Nanami agreed. Her arms were stiff from sitting in the cold so long, so it was relief to not hold the hair dryer.

"Yay!" Mizuki laughed with delight. Nanami knelt down, and closed her eyes, relaxing under Mizuki's gentle touch as he brushed out her hair.

"Ah, it's getting so long!" the snake gushed.

"Mm, I'll need to get it cut soon," Nanami smiled. _Mizuki always seems happy to spend time with me, and he openly adores me. Why can't I love him, instead of Tomoe?_

Mizuki massaged her scalp as he dried her hair, and she felt the tension ease from her shoulders.

The Land God was just drifting off to sleep, soothed by the noise of the dryer, when there was shout and a bang.

"Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki protested, causing Nanami to jolt awake.

"Huh?" Nanami rubbed her eyes, looking up to see the snake and fox playing tug of war over the hair dryer.

"I'll do it!"

"No, I asked first!"

"What do you know about long hair, you'll just get it tangled!"

"I'm perfectly capable of drying Nanami-chan's hair!"

"STOP!" Nanami yelled over the noise. Both of her familiars froze and Nanami yanked the hair dryer from their grip. "Forget it, I'm going to bed," Nanami sighed.

"Do you have a death wish today?" Tomoe snapped, grabbing her wrist, "You can't go to bed with wet hair!"

"I'm tired," Nanami shrugged him off, "It's nearly dry anyway!"

Tomoe growled, and Mizuki suddenly perked up.

"Tomoe-kun, why don't I hold the hair dryer, and you brush?"

And so Nanami gave in, stretched across the knees of her familiars as they ensured every strand of her hair was dry.

"She's so adorable!" Mizuki squealed, as they tucked the Land God into bed.

"Hmph," Tomoe retorted, but he couldn't help but sneak another glance at Nanami's sleeping face.

* * *

As the kitsune had warned, Nanami caught a cold. She awoke with swollen glands, a high fever and a blocked up nose.

"You can't go to school," Tomoe gloated.

"Well, you'll need to go in my place," Nanami retorted, sneezing.

"No, I need to stay home and look after you," Tomoe affirmed, "Mizuki is away to the Netherworld to stock up on the special rice he needs for making sake."

"I can look after myself," Nanami muttered, stirring her porridge, which surprisingly had no mushrooms.

"I've heard that line before," Tomoe scoffed. "There's no way I'm going."

Nanami glared at the kitsune, considering using her power to make him go.

"Are you going to force me?" Tomoe asked, crossing his arms, "Like you forced me to kiss you?"

"F-f-f-orced?" Nanami spluttered. "I didn't ask for what you did last night!"

"Don't lie..." Tomoe said silkily, leaning across the table, gripping Nanami's chin and forcing her head up. "You asked for more...didn't I give you it?"

"I meant to kiss me for longer..." Nanami argued, "I didn't say stick your tongue in my mouth!"

Tomoe chuckled, releasing her. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I won't do it again, then."

"Whatever!" Nanami said, scraping back her chair. A sudden coughing fit came over her, and she grabbed the table for support.

"Nanami!" Tomoe was instantly by her side, feeling her forehead. "You're burning up. Let's go to the hospital."

"Not for a fever!" Nanami gasped, pushing him away, "I just need to rest in bed."

"Kotetsu, Onikiri!" Tomoe shouted, and the attendants appeared- "Yes, Tomo-dono?"

"Got fetch some medicine from the pharmacy!"

"Right away!"

"As for you," Tomoe said, picking up Nanami, "Back to bed."

Nanami tossed and turned, unable to sleep because she struggled to breathe. Her throat was so swollen it was hard to swallow, and her nose felt completely blocked.

"Here," Tomoe entered her room with an incense burner, "I made a special blend. It should help you to sleep."

Nanami inhaled, the scent of the herb managing to de-congest her sinuses.

"Thanks, Tomoe," she whispered.

The kitsune felt her forehead. "Still too hot. Why are those brats taking so long?" He left the room, returning with a bowl of cold water. Wetting a cloth, he put it on Nanami's forehead.

"It reminds me of when I was ill," Tomoe smiled, "Back when Narukami made me smaller."

"Mmm," Nanami said sleepily, "Little Tomoe was so cute..."

The familiar blushed, busying himself with the water. When he saw the Land God was asleep, he softly said, "Little Nanami was cute too. I even proposed to her..."

* * *

**I was inspired by Kasai Ame's fic, 'As you wish'- it seems we both published fics with the theme of 'Nanani abuses her Kami powers on Tomoe' on the same day! Go check it out, it's very well done! So instead of a one-shot, I'm going to do a few more chapters for this fic- to help me pass the time until the next anime episode of Kamisama!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obedience **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Nanami..." Tomoe gently shook the girl's shoulder. "I've got the medicine. Take it, and you'll feel better..."

The Land God opened her eyes blearily. "What?"

"Medicine," Tomoe repeated, shaking the packet. He examined the instructions, "It says you don't need to add water, you can just take it straight!"

"Oh no..." Nanami said, "Those medicines are always the most bitter! I don't want it, Tomoe! It'll make me feel sick!"

"Silly girl, you're already sick!" Tomoe sighed. "You can't possibly feel any worse!"

"But it tastes horrible..." Nanami shuddered, remembering the last time she had been forced to

swallow the medicine as a child, "I'd rather just wait it out."

"Aren't you always complaining you can't miss school?" Tomoe retorted. "If you keep this up, you'll be off all week!"

Nanami pouted, knowing the fox was right. "Fine, but can you mix it into some tea or something? That way I won't taste it..."

"Okay," the fox agreed, and went to the kitchen, glad he had managed to convince the girl.

He boiled some water, and got out his favourite cup, teal green with a purple butterfly print. While he waited for the water, he tore open the sachet, and emptied it into the cup.

"Surely it can't be that bad..." he thought, wetting his finger and dipping it into the mixture. He licked it, and immediately choked. _That's foul. Nanami wasn't over reacting after all._

"Here we go!" Tomoe said breezily, passing Nanami the cup, "Brewed in tea, you can't taste it at all!"

"Really?" the girl pipped up, and took a large gulp. "ARGH! Tomoe, this is disgusting!"

"What?" Tomoe said, taking the cup from her. He took a sip, keeping a straight face. "There's nothing wrong with it Nanami, it's just your imagination."

The kitsune handed her the cup back, and Nanami bit her lip. _He seems to have no problem sharing cups- it's like that time he took sake from me._

"Maybe I am imagining it..." Nanami said, and drank again. It didn't seem as bad this time.

"See?" Tomoe smiled. "It's just mind over matter."

"Yeah, I guess," Nanami laughed, taking another drink.

* * *

The medicine seemed to knock the girl out. Tomoe faithfully changed her cloth every hour and regularly checked her temperature. _She getting a little better, _he thought with relief.

On the fifth hour, Nanami had done her usual sleeping habit of tangling herself in the bedclothes, allowing her pyjamas to hang indecently from her body.

"You really know how to test me..." Tomoe accused the sleeping girl, straightening her clothes.

They were soaked in sweat, and the kitsune realised he should really change them.

"Nanami," he said, shaking her again, "You need to change..."

"Mmm. Tomoe do it..." the Land God muttered in her sleep.

"Oh really?" the kitsune chuckled. "Well, if my master so requests..."

Tomoe fetched a clean set of pyjamas and laid them on the floor next to the futon. He watched Nanami carefully, but the girl was sound asleep.

"Probably just as well.."

Tomoe considered the best way to undress her. After pulling back the covers, he hauled Nanami up, his hands under her arms, clasping her to his chest.

"That was the easy part..." he thought aloud, as Nanami dozed on him.

The kitsune gripped the hem of her t-shirt, and gently rolled it up, revealing her stomach and...

_She's not wearing a bra! _Tomoe suddenly froze, unsure how to proceed. If Nanami woke up now, she would make him kneel outside for a month.

_Better move fast..._Tomoe thought, easing the t-shirt over Nanami's head. He could feel the heat of her body through his thin yukata, and he couldn't help but look at her chest.

_Such small breasts..._he wondered, itching to touch them. He was certain he could fit one in his mouth, if he tried. _Dangerous line of thought..._

Shaking his head, Tomoe pulled the clean shirt over her head, making sure to untuck all her hair.

_Okay, next..._

The familiar laid his master down, then moved along the futon so he could grip the waistband of her bottoms and tug them off. He knew she would be wearing underwear, and was relieved to see the polka panties.

_She's barely a woman, _he thought, taking in her slim thighs and slender legs. Tomoe had always preferred curvacious women in the past. But there was something so becoming about a girl so delicate, so breakable. _It makes me want to protect her even more..._

The kitsune had just eased Nanami's feet into the fresh bottoms when she woke up. Granted, the timing could have been worse, but as the girl sat up suddenly, rubbing her eyes, Tomoe almost had a heart attack.

"Hmm?" Nanami said, blinking blearily at the kitsune. A few seconds passed as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she took in the scene.

"WHY ARE YOU UNDRESSING ME?!" Nanami exploded, slapping the familiar away and

quickly pulling up her pyjamas.

"I'm dressing you, dressing you!" Tomoe shouted back, holding his jaw.

"Dressing...me?" asked Nanami, confused.

"You were too hot," Tomoe lied, "And started to strip! It must be the fever..."

"Oh..." Nanami blushed, ducking her head. "Sorry..."

"It's fine..." Tomoe sighed, pulling up the bed covers, "Just go back to sleep."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Tomoe," Nanami smiled.

The kitsune swallowed guilty. "No problem..."

* * *

The next morning, Tomoe was woken up by an angry Nanami sitting on his chest.

"These aren't the pyjamas I was wearing yesterday!" the girl cried, beating Tomoe's chest, "You did undress me, you pervert!"

"You were soaked in sweat!" Tomoe said, unnerved that the girl was on top of him, in his bedroom,

"Will you get off of me?"

"I'm so embarrassed!" Nanami exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands, "You saw me partially naked, right?"

"Nanami..." Tomoe said, putting a leaf to his head and transforming, "If I wanted to see you naked that badly, I could, you know?"

"Arghhh!" Nanami shrieked, and she started to bang the kitsune's head against the wall, "Change back you idiot, change back!"

Tomoe did so, and as soon as he was kitsune again, he gripped Nanami's wrists and changed their positions so he was on top.

"You're far too loud for someone who's meant to be ill," he said, "Calm down!"

"How can I calm down!" Nanami moaned, and her eyes pooled with tears, "I'm so mortified I could die..."

"Why?" Tomoe asked, gently touching her cheek, "What is there to be embarrassed about? I'm you're familiar- nothing is a secret to me."

"But...but!" Nanami protested, turning red, "It's not fair!"

"Oh, I see," Tomoe grinned, "Well, if that's the case, why don't I even the score?"

Nanami's eyes widened as Tomoe began to slide the yukata from his shoulders.

"W-what are you doing!" Nanami squeaked, closing her eyes.

"Well, you won't feel embarrassed any more, if you see me naked too, right?" Tomoe said, letting

his clothing fall around his waist. He grinned down at his master, who had her eyes tightly shut.

"Now I'm even more embarrassed!" Nanami flustered.

"Why?" Tomoe said, "I'm yours, Nanami. You've got more right to look than anyone else. So look..."

When she shook her head, Tomoe leaned down, and kissed her lips. Shocked, she opened her eyes, and was unable to avoid looking at Tomoe's chest.

"You can touch me, too..." the kitsune said, taking her hand and placing it on his skin. "You're the only girl who can touch me like this, Nanami..."

The Land God bit her lip, unable to look away from the beauty of the kitsune. She was used to seeing him wearing layers of clothing...to see him completely undressed was so erotic. Tomoe wasn't a very physical fighter, so his muscles were toned, but not bulging. His shoulders were broad, and his body was hairless. Nanami could feel the hardness of his chest under her fingertips, the chest that she had so often nestled into.

Suddenly Tomoe pulled her up, so she was flush against his bare body, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Nanami," he said sincerely, "I hate seeing you unwell..."

"Tomoe..." Nanami breathed, her chin on the kitsune's shoulder. She moved slightly, allowing her lips to brush against his skin. She felt her familiar stiffen, and she pulled away.

"Don't," Tomoe said, touching the back of her head. "Don't be afraid Nanami. Just do what you want. I won't push you away..."

Nanami swallowed, unsure what she wanted to do. She couldn't give up this chance. But she was scared to try anything herself. Then it came to her.

"Tomoe," she said, and the kitsune jerked at the command laced in her voice, "Show me what to do..."

"Nanami..." he exhaled, and guided her hands around his neck. He then pulled her into his lap, and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

_So close...so intimate..._

"Try and kiss me," Tomoe said, his purple eyes darkening. Nanami trembled, before leaning forward, pressing her lips to Tomoe's.

_So innocent..._the kitsune inwardly groaned, but he took pleasure from the girl's inexperience and fear. It was refreshing, for once, to be with a female who had no clue how to seduce.

As she kissed Tomoe, her fingers latched onto his hair, brushing through the strands, before she reached his ears. They twitched at the attention, and Nanami giggled against Tomoe's mouth.

"They're so soft..." she whispered.

The kitsune was annoyed with himself as he felt a blush creep over his cheeks.

_Time to change the tempo..._

Without warning, he tipped Nanami off his lap, causing her to sprawl onto the bed.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"So I can do this..." Tomoe explained, prowling over the girl, causing her to sink into his bed. He liked the image of her pressed into his futon.

"Nanami..." he breathed, and began to nuzzle her neck, his fingers encircling her wrists and holding her prisoner. The girl relaxed under him, happier when he was in control, able to follow his moves. It made her nervous when he turned the tables, because she didn't want to embarrass or disappoint him. Even so, the girl jumped when she felt the fox's hands leave her wrists in favour of new pursuit. His long nails gently trailed up her stomach, causing her to shiver. He paused, as if asking permission to go further, and Nanami nodded, dumbstruck at his touch.

Tomoe wasted no time, allowing himself to finally cup the breasts of his mistress, softly squeezing them, letting his thumbs brush over her nipples.

"Ahh..." Nanami was shocked at the sensation Tomoe's touch caused, and she gulped as he pushed her t-shirt up, completely exposing herself to him.

"That's better," he said approvingly, dipping down to take a breast into his mouth. Nanami gasped, the heat sending a spark through her body, causing a tingling she never knew existed. She felt her temperature sky rocket as Tomoe flicked her nipple back and forth with his tongue.

"T-tomoe..." she moaned, winding her fingers back into his hair. The kitsune moved on the next breast, while his fingers massaged the first, now wet from his saliva.

"Nanami..." Tomoe sighed against her skin. _It's too much. I just want to eat her up. I need to stop before I lose control..._

Nanami felt her familiar ease himself off her body, and the pain at the loss of contact.

"Tomoe?" she asked nervously, tugging her t-shirt back down.

"You're still not well, Nanami," Tomoe smiled, lifting the girl up easily. "You should get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Obedience**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day, Nanami was determined to go to school. Tomoe gave up trying to persuade her otherwise, and changed into his school boy form.

"You're not coming with me!" the Land God told him, her cheeks flushed. _There's no way I'd be able to concentrate at school with him sitting next to me...after what happened last night!_

"Why ever not?" asked Tomoe, his arms crossed. "You're still not fully recovered, there's no way I'm letting you go to school yourself!"

"Fine! Mizuki, you come with me today!"

"Really?" the snake demon said, clapping his hands, "Yay!"

"And what is he going to do?" Tomoe sneered, "You know his track record! I'd trust Kurama over that snake!"

"Ouch, Tomoe-kun, that hurt!" Mizuki said, his green eyes watering.

"Shut up, snake!" Tomoe snapped.

"Tomoe," Nanami said, pushing him away, "Stay home today!"

The kitsune gritted his teeth as he felt the power of her magic contain him. He curled his fists as he watched the girl and Mizuki walk to school, so close their arms were touching.

_That damn girl..._

* * *

Nanami thought she would get peace at school, but Mizuki constantly pestered her about Tomoe, realising something was up. Then Kurama overheard, and he wanted to know what was going on too.

"Nothing happened!" Nanami burst out, her cheeks pink.

There was silence as the two males observed her face.

"I'm going to gut that fox!" Kurama said, pressing a black feather to his lips.

"Tomoe-kun, you're soooo mean!" Mizuki said bitterly.

* * *

Mizuki sulked the rest of the day. As the weather was nice, Nanami decided to treat them to ice cream. This soon cheered her familiar right up.

"Ice cream!" he practically dribbled over the counter, "Can I get two scoops, Nanami? Can I?"

"Sure," the girl laughed at Mizuki's easily pleased personality. _If only I could win Tomoe over with ice cream, _Nanami mused, thinking how bad a mood the kitsune would be when she returned.

They walked idly home, and Nanami remembered it was Kei-chan's birthday the next day, so she pulled Mizuki into a clothing shop. The Land God fretted for half an hour about what to pick- Kei-chan's style was very different from hers. She was sassy and sexy, everything Nanami wished she could be.

"How about this, Nanami-chan?" Mizuki asked, holding something up for the third time. He had been no use whatsoever, just pouncing on anything he thought was cute. But this time, he held up a white, sleeveless blouse with a black leather collar and belt.

"Ooh..." Nanami said, and she checked the price, "It's on sale too! Good find, Mizuki!"

The snake beamed with the praise from his master.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoe fumed at the shrine. Two hours had passed since school had finished, and Nanami was no where in sight. At first he had been concerned. Then, he became irritated. Then, after sending his kitsune-bi to check if the girl was all right, and finding she was frolicking with Mizuki, he became all out pissed.

"Tadaima!" Mizuki chirped as they finally returned. "Wow, I'm so tired after that busy day! I think I'll go for a nap!"

Tomoe ignored him, waiting with his hands on his hips for Nanami to enter the shrine. She took her time, idly walking around the grounds, before realising she couldn't avoid the confrontation any longer. Her heart leapt as she saw Tomoe waiting for her. Then it stuttered when she saw the expression on his face, realising he still couldn't go past the front door.

"Welcome home, Nanami..." he crooned, his eyes violet. "Where have you been all this time, hmm?"

"Eeeks," the girl said under her breath. She would have stayed outside longer, but as if favouring Tomoe's side, it started to pour with rain. The kitsune grinned.

"T-tadaima..." Nanami stuttered as she kicked her shoes off and stumbled into her slippers. As soon as she was finished, Tomoe reached out, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, inhaling it deeply.

"So...?" he asked, and Nanami was transfixed, unable to move as his eyes pinned her to the spot. "Care to explain where you have been the last two hours, while I have been trapped here, worried sick?"

His voice was dangerously soft. The Land God swallowed.

"I- we went for ice cream. Then I had to get a birthday present for Kei-chan..." she held up the bag as proof. Tomoe slowly took it from her and dropped it on the porch.

"Ice cream," Tomoe repeated, "Do you really think that's sensible, while you still have a cold?"

"It soothes my throat!" Nanami protested.

"And what type of ice cream did you get, Nanami?" he asked, dragging her name out seductively.

The girl blinked, suddenly visions of the night before filtering through her thoughts.

"Black cherry..." she whispered.

"It would be cherry..." Tomoe smirked, and he tipped up her chin with one long finger, "I want to taste..."

The kitsune pressed his lips to hers, wasting no time invading her mouth with his tongue. His fingers threaded into her hair, pulling her body flush against his. Nanami couldn't help but moan as he pressed her against the porch wall, feeling surrounded by his warmth. She held onto his yukata as he slowly sucked her tongue, sending tingles all the way down to her toes.

"Delicious," he concluded, as they parted for breath. Nanami flushed the colour of the ice cream, seeing the predatory look in her familiar's eyes. "But I still don't forgive you for leaving me behind today. In fact, I'm very angry that you once again used your power to prevent me from protecting you..."

With that, the kitsune tossed the girl over his shoulder, taking her to his room. Nanami tried to protest, but he was too strong, able to lift her with just one arm. He dropped her onto his futon, and Nanami couldn't help but inhale the scent of the room, completely and utterly Tomoe.

"W-wait...!" she tried to object as Tomoe hovered over her, eyeing her school uniform. But he didn't even pause, deftly unhooking her neck bow and popping the buttons of her blouse.

"Oh, I like this one," he commented, tracing the white lace of her bra. Nanami blinked at him. She sometimes forgot that Tomoe did all the laundry.

"Hold on a minute!" Nanami garbled, as the kitsune pulled her upright against him, unhooked her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. She tried to cover herself, but he simply grinned, grabbed her wrists in his hands.

Tomoe quickly lapped at her breasts, his rough tongue grazing her nipples and making her squirm. He rapidly teased a raised nipple, his tongue darting off the sensitive skin, causing a ripple of pleasure to travel down the Land God's body. She shivered as he switched to her other breast, her eyes almost rolling back. "Tomoe, please..."

"You can stop me if you want, Nanami," he murmured against her chest, "You just have to command it..."

He was kissing her again, while both hands cupped her breasts, and she couldn't have said a word if she wanted to. The kitsune was kneeling over her, and as he moved, she felt a hardness press into her most private place. He nipped her lip, then sucked her neck hard, and she was sure he was going to leave a mark.

Sensing her tense, Tomoe leaned back, observing her while rubbing his tongue over his fangs. She panted beneath him, her chest shining with sweat and saliva.

"Shall I stop, master?" he asked saucily. Nanami pressed her lips together, trying to find a little moisture so she could speak. Tomoe took the time to untie his yukata, letting the silk fall around his legs.

"I'll take that as a no..." he smirked, kissing his way down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her skirt. He flicked it up, making Nanami gasp, before kissing her underwear. His lips, even against her panties, made the girl go into meltdown.

"Tomoe..." she begged, not sure whether she was asking him to pause or proceed.

The kitsune took it as the latter, sliding the lacy fabric down her legs. Nanami had to cover her face, she was so embarrassed. To be this intimate with Tomoe- she had only dreamed of it, but even her dreams had not led her this far.

"Breathe, Nanami," he reminded her, and he delicately touched her with just one finger. Trying to relax her, he kissed her legs, making his way up her thighs, sucking on the skin. The girl was trembling, and it was so cute to the kitsune. _So, so very innocent. I have to be careful not to scare her..._

He raised her legs up, giving him better access. He slowly licked his way up the seam of her lips, and he heard the girl release a breath.

Seeing she wasn't protesting any more, the kitsune grinned, and began to lavish her sensitive skin with his tongue, using his fingers to open her wider, being mindful of his claws. She was shaking already, and Tomoe could only imagine how her reaction would be during intercourse. His cock twitched as her scent began to infiltrate his nose. He moved faster, swirling around, sucking, and doing everything he could to please her. He was rewarded with her little moans and pants of breath, her fingers clamping down on his hair as if clinging on for dear life.

"Ahhh, Tomoe!" knowing she was already close to the edge, he slipped a finger inside her, easing it in and out. She froze at this new sensation, and he could feel her getting wetter.

"Please!" she cried, and the kitsune moved as fast as he thought she could deal with. He removed his finger to rub her clit, and he had just worked into a rhythm when she came, much faster than he expected, her whole body contorting as her first orgasm rocked her. Her grip on his hair almost became painful as he lapped the juice from her lips.

Once satisfied, he replaced her underwear, clambering over to see her face. Both her arms were over her eyes as her mouth pressed together. He chuckled, seeing how mortified she was, pulling her hands away so he could link his fingers through hers.

She blinked at him, her pupils dilated, her chest heaving from his ministrations of her body.

"I thought you would have stopped me..." he said sweetly, kissing her lips. "I wonder how far you'll let me go?"

"Tomoe!" she simpered, her mind completely blown. _I thought he couldn't surprise me any more, but this...!_

"I like when you moan my name," he said, nuzzling into her neck, tasting her racing heartbeat with his tongue.

_It's too much, _Nanami thought, _this pleasure and this happiness...I can't contain it..._

She let her fingers ghost over the kitsune's silver hair, so soft to the touch. Exhausted, she felt herself slip into sleep, as her familiar pulled her against his chest, protecting her in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows everyone ^^ **

**This is the first time I've ever written a story with no real plot- it's simply a guilty pleasure, a smutty fic for the enjoyment of the fans. Someone suggested I focus more on the psychoanalysis of the master- familiar relationship- sounds great, and I hope some tries it. But that's not what this fic is about. **

**All my fics so far have been deep in feeling and emotion. They take a lot of planning and hard work. This fic is just a bit of fun. It was only meant to be a one shot. Don't expect too many chapters. It's just something to occupy me while I wait for the new manga/anime releases. Don't get me wrong, I'm still putting in effort with the characters etc, but it's not meant to be a big dramatic fic like all my others ^^**

**If you DO want to read an in-depth fic about a master-servant type relationship, head on over to my fic "Chained to You"! It stars Kagome (from Inuyasha) and Yoko (from Yu Yu Hakusho). Yoko and Tomoe are very similar- both silver kitsune, both bad boys with a past. I think Suzuki-sensei must have been a YYH fan, because of the similarities, and the fact one of her characters is called Kurama too! **

**Speaking of which, the manga is heating up! I'm pleased with how the anime is going, and the last ep was heartbreaking to watch, even though I knew Tomoe was going to reject Nanami from reading the manga. Hope they keep up the good work and it gets a second season!**

**Looking forward to seeing Kamisama Hajimemashita have an even bigger presence on fanfiction- I know the anime will help make it more popular!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lalala: Glad you enjoyed! Hope you liked the update!**

**Tsumiki no hime: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Guest: Thanks very much, here it is!**

**Hi: Thanks, hope this chapter was good!**

**Anne: Hi, I appreciate your review! But actually this is simply a smut fic. All my other stories are very analytical and in depth about feelings and thoughts. It's tiring and requires a lot of planning. This fic is more just a breather for me. Sometimes we don't want complicated plot, just some randy action- at least, that's how I feel sometimes ^^ I hope someone does do a physiological fic about Nanami and Tomoe's relationship, it would be very interesting. **

**Some stranger: Thank you! I strive to keep my characters realistic to their counterparts!**

**FlamingMinx: Thanks very much!**

**Little Miss Haine: Hehe thanks ^^**

**twilight-saga-lover12: I know what you mean, that's why I wanted to write this one...not that I'm saying my writing is good, but "if you want it done, do it yourself" right? ^^**

**Monique1992: Don't worry, in my eight years of writing fanfiction I've never abandoned a story yet! Glad you like!**

**Noniebee: thanks for your reviews! I'm not perfect but I try my best! Hope you liked the update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obedience**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Nanami managed to rush to school ahead of Tomoe, and he decided to let her go, to watch from afar instead. The girl was so flustered after what had happened between them, her heart sped up every time they made eye contact.

At lunch, Kei put her bento box down with a thump on the table.

"So, spill Nanami. You've been jittery and quiet all day. Did you and Tomoe finally do it?"

"Kei-chan!" Ami blushed five shades of red, but Nanami's cheeks were even more flushed. "No way! Is it true?"

"Nooo!" Nanami declared, her head in her hands. "Not 'it'! We didn't do 'it'!"

"But you did something, right?" Kei smirked, satisfied. "Good for you, Nanami-chan! Only a few weeks ago you were complaining Tomoe didn't find you attractive!"

Ami continued to stutter, while Nanami picking up her chopsticks with shaking hands.

"So how far did you get?" Kei asked nonchalantly.

"Kei-chan!" Ami covered her ears, "Please! I've not even had a boyfriend yet!"

"Oh shut up, it's educational," Kei rolled her eyes.

"I—I don't know the number," Nanami whispered, her eyes looking down at her food.

Kei laughed. "Pretty far then! Neat."

Nanami swallowed, checking the room to make sure none of the boys near by were listening.

"What's it like, Kei-chan? The first time?"

Ami's head hit the table, her ears still covered. "Mou, not you too, Nanami-chan!"

Kei became more serious at this question, seeing her friend was genuinely concerned.

"Don't be nervous, Nanami-chan. Tomoe cares about you- he won't hurt you. Plus, he seems like he'd know what to do. You just need to follow his lead."

Her words were meant to be consolatory, but they stabbed Nanami in the heart. _Yes, he would know. Because Tomoe has slept with many women. I've never even kissed another guy before!_

* * *

"Tadiama," Nanami said tiredly as she arrived home.

"You're back! Welcome home!" beamed Mizuki, helping the girl in. "Are you okay? You look pale, Nanami-chan!"

"I'm just sleepy," Nanami said. "I'll go rest for a bit. Where's Tomoe?"

"He's getting something for dinner, he should be back soon!"

Nanami nodded. She headed to her bedroom, quickly stripping out of her school uniform, wanting to throw on her pyjamas and go to bed.

She was just reaching behind to take off her bra when it unbuckled and fell to the floor. Surprised, Nanami let out a gasp and tried to turn her head to see if it had broken, but she was captured by two strong arms, snaking around her waist, pulling her against a warm body.

"Welcome home, Nanami," Tomoe whispered, kissing her neck. She shivered, at her lack of clothes and the sudden appearance of her familiar.

"Tomoe? I thought you were out shopping? Can you let me go please, I'm cold..."

"Cold?" Tomoe repeated. "Then, let me warm you up, master..."

The kitsune scooped up the schoolgirl effortlessly and set her down on her bed. Nanami was painfully aware of her unmatching underwear, but Tomoe lavender eyes soon distracted her.

He was looking at her so deeply she felt as if she were drowning.

"Tomoe?" she asked, her hands self consciously touching her arms, covering herself. The kitsune took her hands in his, linking their fingers like before.

"Nanami, you know you can tell me anything, right? If there is something worrying you, or something you want to ask. You can always ask me anything."

The girl blinked, confused. Then she realised.

"You were listening, weren't you!" she exclaimed, her cheeks darkening. "At lunch, you heard our conversation."

"I was in the tree watching you," Tomoe admitted. "But I was just worried about your safety. I know you didn't want me at school, so I stayed close instead."

Nanami closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I can never hide anything from you, can I? You always know."

"Why would you want to hide from me, Nanami? Don't I know you best?"

The Land God looked up at her familiar, realising the truth in his words. Who else knew her like Tomoe did? Her mother was dead. Her father didn't care. Ami and Kei had only been her friends for a year.

"Yes," Nanani smiled softly, "You do know me best, Tomoe. But it scares me, because there's no where to hide."

"Then don't hide from me," Tomoe said. "Instead, let me hide you."

Nanami swallowed, feeling her eyes well up at his words. "Tomoe..."

He leaned down to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his silver hair trail through her fingers.

_Only in his arms do I feel really complete, _she thought. _It's here I feel like I've found home._

Nanami breathed in the kistune's scent as he kissed her more deeply, sinking her further into the bed. His lips left hers in pursuit of her neck, collarbone and breasts. Sure enough, she felt her body heating up to his touch, a needy sensation gripping her.

_He always pleasures me, _she thought suddenly, as Tomoe moved down her body, decorating her stomach with kisses, _I've yet to give him one ounce in return..._

Lost in thought, Nanami gave a gasp as Tomoe suddenly pulled down her panties and began to rub her clit.

"Ahh!" the girl was unprepared and soon caught up in the grasp of lust, as Tomoe expertly massaged her with his fingers. He clearly enjoyed watching her body writhe and her face contort under his touch, as his eyes grew a dark violet. Panicking at how quickly she was losing control to the exquisite feeling, Nanami clenched her muscles. Tomoe saw the reaction and leaned over to kiss her.

"Relax, my love," he said, and the gentle words took her by such surprise that her resistance was shattered. She cried out as the orgasm rocked through her, heightened by the kitsune lapping away her juices.

It was exhausting, but it also set her free from worry. She took the fox by surprise, sitting up and this time pressing him down on the bed.

"N-Nanami?" Tomoe stammered. It was the first time he had seen her fully naked, and by suddenly taking command and sitting on top of him, the kitsune felt powerless with need.

"Let me do something for a change..." she whispered, her eyes bright. Her body was trembling, a mixture of nerves and adrenaline. Tomoe let her strip him of his haori, but when she reached for the ties of his hakama pants he grabbed her wrists.

"Nanami," he said lowly, "That's a bad idea..."

"I know I'm probably not any good..." Nanami blushed, "But you can teach me, Tomoe..."

His eyes widened before he crushed his lips against hers.

"That's not what I meant..." he rasped as they broke apart. "But once we take this step Nanami...are you ready for it? Aren't we moving too fast?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Please, Tomoe, let me!"

The kitsune moaned, covering his eyes. Nanami begging him was only making him harder, and he was hurting now because he wanted her so much. _But I don't want to hurt her! Humans are so breakable..._

"Tomoe," Nanami said, her voice unwavering as she commanded him with her Godly powers, "Don't stop me."

Tomoe could only shudder as the words bound him, making him powerless against Nanami's advances. She swiftly untied his hakama, and pushed him backwards so he lay down on the bed. The kitsune tilted his head back, lips parted, sweat dripping down his forehead. Nanami's will, forcing him to submit to her touch was more pleasurable than he could have ever imagined.

She delicately took his cock in her hands, giving it an experimental squeeze. Tomoe had to shut his eyes, because her expressions of wonder and surprise were too much for him to handle.

Nanami gripped Tomoe tighter, adjusting to the feel of his member, so different from the other skin of his body. She didn't want to hurt him, but knew that a light touch would do little to please him. She slowly began to pump his shaft, encouraged by the kitsune's moans.

"Is it okay?" Nanami asked, feeling out of her depth, "Tell me how to make it better, Tomoe!"

The familiar gritted his teeth at her command, as if trying to resist. "Faster, Nanami. And you can hold me tighter..."

Obeying, Nanami followed, and was happy to see Tomoe grip the bedsheets, his nails tearing through, his chest rising and falling with pants. _So this is how it feels, _Nanami thought, elated. _Being able to please the one you love...I never knew how happy it could make me..._

"Ahh...Nanami..." Tomoe bucked against her hand, "You have to stop..."

Nanami almost asked why, thinking she was hurting him, but she could tell by the tint of his cheeks and the way his fangs were exposed that he was enjoying it.

"NANAMI!" Tomoe exclaimed harshly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Finally understanding, the Land God ducked down, taking Tomoe completely into her mouth. The fox growled lowly, his hands supporting the girl's head as she sucked. He guided her so that she eased his cock in and out of her mouth, her lips smacking against his skin. The heat and wetness was too much too take, and Tomoe soon came, as much as he tried to resist for fear of startling Nanami.

He was shocked when the girl instinctively swallowed, heightening his rapture. She licked her lips, shyly looking up at him through her lashes. "Was it okay?" she asked.

"Come here," Tomoe replied, pulling the girl down into his arms. He held her tightly, nuzzling into her hair, tracing her back with his fingertips.

"It was more than okay." Tomoe told her, "It was amazing. And you are amazing, Nanami."

"Thank you," Nanami said, embarrassed by his sudden honesty. "I think you are amazing too, Tomoe. But aren't you angry I used my power on you again?"

Tomoe resting on his elbow, gazing down at Nanami with a smirk. "If that is what you want to use your powers for, I am more than happy to comply, master..."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! One more chapter to go, I think ^^ I know many wanted more, but it would feel like dragging it out. Don't worry- there will be more Kamisama fics to come. I'm on a one woman mission to bulk up our fandom! **

* * *

**halolove988:Thanks so much!**

**NonieBee: We do share that characteristic hehe!**

**Svehla: Glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait!**

**Serenity Dinago: Thank you!**

**Little Miss Haine: Thanks so much, characterisation is very important to me!**

**Monique1992: You're welcome! I hope you like this one!**

**Lain3x: That makes me very happy! Hope you enjoyed!**

**RavenousMystery: Wow, that's an amazing compliment! Thanks so much! Unfortunately I don't have enough time for six more chapters, but I plan to do a few more one shots or small chapter stories! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SwedishFanFictionLover: Eeeks! Please spare me hehe!**

**Darkvampiregirl13: Haha like I did in this chapter? I know, it's fun to torment Tomoe! -ducks from fox fire- Lol if someone like Tomoe rejected me I'd be emo too!**

**Chibi Tomoe is the cutest!**

**Ahh this fic happens before Tomoe remembers about Yukiji, so technically he is telling the truth. If you remember, after the snow, (chapter one) he passes out and the curse is activated. I've changed the plot lol.**

**Mizchelz: Glad to hear you are enjoying it! Writing this has helped to subdue my cravings too! Can't wait for the chapter next month, sad the anime has ended!**

**Kikyou: Hope you liked!**

**Nanami Otaku 20: Thanks very much ^^**

**Shadowwolf08: WOW, thank you! -Squees-**

**llulabelle: Hehe, I want a life sized Tomoe too! But sadly, even in Japan, I am yet to find a familiar...**

**Some stranger: Glad you enjoyed! Suggestions are great, I have little ideas left!**

**Raining-skye23: Thanks so much! I agree, which is why I plan to do lots of little fics, rather than big ones! ^^**

**habibe987: Thanks! I'm so happy you want to check out my other fics too!**

**Jellophish: It's such an honour that this is your fave KH fic! ^^ Thanks!**

**Precious Thing: Haha I guess it is!**

**Ceiyn: Thanks for your compliments! ^^ I always try and keep my characters and plot realistic, no matter the fandom. Glad you are enjoying!**

**Mila Kotsu: Ahh thank you so much! This fic may end soon, but I promise to write many more!**

**Xixi: You're too kind! I just write to share the love ^^**

**Wolf Goddess of Siberia: Thanks! You're in for a treat, the manga is great! I can't wait to see what happens next in it!**

**Uptown Otaku: Thank you! My writing was bad when I started, but practise makes perfect! Writing is my favourite thing to do, so I'm glad people like it ^^**

**Please enjoy!**

**Mystery-Sama101: Haha thanks, I love my PM's too! Love your pen name!**

**OrinSaggitariusLove: Your pen name is longer than your review lol! But hope you enjoyed!**

**Guest: Thanks v much!**

**Eiko007: Thanks! I'm happy I'm the first to come up with it, because I love the fandom so much! Ahh thank you, that makes me happy!**

**XHimenoyukiX: Hope you liked the update!**

**Guest: Done!**

**Soahkawai: ****Muchas gracias! Espero que disfruten de la actualización.**

**Yashita: I have a real life, and a real job outside fan fiction. I don't get paid for updating, and it takes a long time to write, edit, reply to reviews and upload my story. I appreciate you like my fic, but there's no need to take that tone. I've never discontinued a fic in my entire six years writing ff, and I never plan to!**


End file.
